The White Room
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE ONLY! STRONG LANGUAGE. What happens when characters meet? Extreme OOC. CRACK FILLED! tabacco or drug usage, but not alot. Just Jiraiya smoking again...Sasuke's Emo! When! Kurama spins...Ed and Hiei? YUKI SOHMA! gasp WHO!


**WARNING: Reading this fic may cause a slight skin irritation, a rash on one or more toes, extreme body heat, fever, running facets, over flowing toilets, cracks in your home or neighbors, an extreme drop in IQ points, an urge to listen to "Come" by Namie Amuro, calling out can you hear me, yeah, so come my way, I get I get get the feeling, a low birth weight on your friend who ate the toaster, a feeling you're being watched (don't check the closet, I had no where else to hide), another urge to Easter egg your neighbors house, uncontrollable actions such as mugging old ladies and hissing at people as you pass by them in your car, and an unexplainable need to tryout nose hair trimmers in the store. **

**Disclaimer: We are not responsible for anything you do after you read this fic. Please do not PM us saying things like "Are you on crack?" or "Are you on drugs? If not, get some". We are vaguely aware of this problem. Please stop telling us. My e-mail inbox is FULL. **

**--Okily dokily. So. I' got 3 cavities filled today. So this entire story can just be all the drugs that I've taken. Anyways…dot dot dot…hehehe. Seriously. If you like it a lot, leave a review and I may continue. Otherwise, this is it. **

-x-x-x-x-

**Cast:  
****(In order in which they appear)  
**Kim – FullMetal Alchemistress  
Ashley – My friend  
Jiraiya – Naruto  
Edward Elric – FullMetal Alchemist  
Hiei – Yu Yu Hakusho  
Kurama – Yu Yu Hakusho  
Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto  
Winry Rockbell – FullMetal Alchemist  
Yuki Sohma – Fruits Basket  
Kyo Sohma – Fruits Basket  
Kagome Higurashi – InuYasha  
Yukina (Mentioned) – Yu Yu Hakusho  
Shigure Sohma (Mentioned) – Fruits Basket  
Ayame Sohma (Mentioned) – Fruits Basket  
InuYasha (Mentioned) -- InuYasha

**Setting:  
**It's an empty room with white walls and a white tile floor. There is one window. This room is 3 stories off the ground floor. There are no other rooms (as far as we know) in this "Building". There are no other buildings around here. It's a deserted place.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim FullMetal Alchemist, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, The Wizard of Oz, Rihanna's "Umbrella" song, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, InuYasha, Fruits Basket, or anything else in this fic.

-x-x-x-x-

Kim sat in the middle of the room with a note book. "And the dog sprinted down the side ways looking old lady with groceries that looked like my dad on a bad day with the umbrella ella ella eh eh eh? Then the mammoth was totaled so they had to walk to find the oh zee guy with the stash of my sweat socks from last Thursday's swim meet."

Ashley walked into the room. "BITCH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" She put her hands on her hips.

"YO MOMMA!" Kim stood up and chucked the notebook at Ashley, who burst into tears.

"You know what?!?!" asked Jiraiya from the corner.

"Holyshitwhendidyougethere?" Ashley jumped.

Kim gasped, smiling. "POOKIE!!" She ran up and started making out with him.

"BITCH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME! YOU WHORE!!" Ashley yelled. Kim and Jiraiya stopped making-out and stared at Ashley.

**A/N: Okay, Just needed to put this in here before we go ny further. I'm straight. Ashley is straight. When this was written, WE WHERE JOKING. Okay? We aren't lesbians. We where kidding. Ha ha kidding…I know. Must be disappointing huh? Lol **

Ashley walked up to the door and pulled Edward Elric into the room. She pulled him into a kiss.

"BAD ASHLEY! THAT'S A **_BAD _**ASHLEY!!"

"I didn't sign up for this…" Ed said, kissing Ashley. "But I'll take it." He pulled Ashley closer to him.

"Ugh!" Kim pushed Jiraiya into the corner.

"I object!" Jiraiya said, raising his hand.

"I say Shut the fuck up!" Kim yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am." Jiraiya crossed his arms behind his back and looked at the ground.

Kim walked to the door and pulled in Hiei. –fan girls scream in the background- "Take this Ashley!!" Kim pulled Hiei further into the room and was ABOUT to start making out with him, when he spotted Ed.

"BITCH!" He yelled. "YOU OWE ME MONEY!!"

"Aw, Fuck!" Ed started running in circles within the room. Hiei started to chase him

"GIMME MY MONEY!!!" Hiei screamed.

Ashley stared in awe.

Kim walked over and stood next to Jiraiya. "So,"

"So," He replied.

"How's the weather?" Kim asked. Before he had time to answer, they were making out again. But they where interrupted by Ashley who had started singing.

"HEY HEY YOU YOU! I don't like your girlfriend!" Kim walked over the the two boys and kicked Hiei in the head, which sent him flying out the window.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE EDO-KUN ALONE!!" Kim screamed. Hiei flew out the window and was caught by Kurama. Kurama looked at Hiei, then from where he was falling, then back to Hiei. He shut his eyes and dropped him on the ground. –again, Kurama fn girls scream like fangirls-

"Sorry. I'm not gay." He replied. Then her continued to walk up the stairs and into the room. Kim and Ashley where playing jacks, and Ed was hanging out the window. Jiraiya was smoking in the corner talking to someone on the phone.

"I want to FLY!" Ed cried. And then he smacked a little baby blue bird out of the air with his automail arm.

"Helloooooo Peoplllllllllllllllllllllllle!" Kurama sang, bouncing into the room.

"Ohmygawd!!" Kim yelled. "You cheated! That jack was over here. I just saw you move it!"

"Ehmegawd! I did not. Any ways. Check mate. I win." Ashley flipped the board up into the air.

Kim gasped. "Like, le gasp. Do you know what would be fun?!"

"What?"

"If we were to totally go Emo and sit in the corner. We could invite, like, all our friends and watch what happens!!"

"El—oh-el. Like, totally!" They pulled out their cellular devices and texted away.

"WHERE'SMY16CENTS, BITCH?!" Hiei said, running into the room, attempting to tack Ed, who was still hanging out the window. Ed moved and Hiei flipped out the window. Hiei fell, once again, but landed in Sasuke's arms.

"I'm emo, bitch" Sasuke said, and dropped Hiei on his hiney again. He stomped up the stairs and entered the room.

"Sup," he said. Everyone turned toward him and waved like little 5 year olds. Sasuke looked around the room. Jiraiya was smoking in the corner, on the cell phone still. Ed was crying in the corner, mumbling something about runaway pastries, and Kurama was spinning in the middle of the room. He looked toward the corner of the room and found something that interested him. Someone had gotten two chairs. On top of the chairs was a blanket. The blanket acted merely as a cover, so that this corner was shaded, but they could still see into the entire room. But what interested him most was the sing.

EMO'S ONLY

PASSWORD NEEDED

Sasuke walked up.

"Password?" Kim asked in a bored tone.

"Sunshine and Daisies." He said, in an equally bored tone.

"Come in." Ashley said.

Together the three emo kids sat and watched the others interact.

Hiei climbed up the stairs again. He decided to give up on his money. It was obvious he wasn't getting his 16 cents back.

"Hey, look! It's Hiei! Sorry Hiei, I'm not gay." Kurama said suddenly. He stopped spinning. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

Jiraiya finally shut his phone and leaned back against the wall and started cough A LOT. "Ed's short" he managed in between coughs.

Ed looked up and started to glare. He got up and knocked Jiraiya out cold.

Kurama walked up and examined him. "Yeah. He'll be out for a while."

Winry stumbled into the room. "Ohhhh EDDDDDD!!!!"

"Oh shit not you again." Ed didn't give her time to find him, he just dove out the window. Winry tried to do the same, but hit the wall 7 feet away instead.

Hiei walked over and picked Winry up by the head…and threw her out the window. He looked down, but Ed and Winry weren't there. He shrugged and looked out toward the street.

"Good lord…."

"What is it?" Kurama asked, walked up to the window. They saw Yuki and Kyo playing hop scotch out on the street. "Oh my god! Kyo!!" –fangirls scream-

"But more importantly," Hiei said. "Yuki!!" –fangirls scream louder-

"Dammit! I hate you! Why do you have more fangirls than me?!" Kyo screamed at Yuki

"Because I'm cooler than you. I'm like Sasuke, but without the emo-ness.," He flipped his hair. "See, I even got the hair color right when I dyed- I mean when I was born."

Sasuke scowled. "Dude, do you know how long it took me to get this hair color?" Suddenly Yuki was standing in front of the tent. "It took me 8 hours!"

"It took me a few seconds. Go to and you'll find the dye for your hair.

Kyo walked into the room, and a shot gun blast was heard. Kyo fell back down the stairs.

"Now who the fuck did that?!" Kim asked, standing up and ruining the Emo Fort

"Sorry…I hate cats." Kagome jumped down for the corner in the ceiling.

" I LOVE YOU ALL! But It's time for dinner, so me and Ashley have to go home." Kim looked around for Ashley, who was talking to Kurama and Hiei.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" She asked.

"DAMMIT! WE AREN'T GAY!!! Hasn't anyone seen the second half of episode one hundred one?!?! My lines exactly where "I'm sorry. I value our friendship, but I don't like you that way!!" Kurama argued.

"Awwwww…I only hate you. Sorry. You obnoxious, strawberry colored hairish, grass green eyed freak." Hiei turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked. He turned around.

"Home, mommy's making Macaroni and cheese!" He replied with a kiddish grin.

"Ah, are you going to eat with Yukina?" Kim asked.

"Only if mommy found her hanging from that flag pole."

"Why the hell is she hanging from the flag pole? Is that why I couldn't reach her on my cell-you-lar deee-vice?" Jiraiya asked, awake now.

"Most likely. Now I have to go…"

Ashley, Hiei, and Kim all left to go home for dinner. Jiraiya stayed in the room, like always.

Sasuke jumped out the window because he couldn't find a plastic knife to carve his name into everything he could find. Ed and Winry where no where in site. Kurama went home to eat with his family, too. Yuki and Kyo followed Kim…cause Shigure had Ayame over…O.o…Kagome went to go find InuYasha.

**The End. –sniffle- AWWW! It's so SAD! Now, if a lot of people ask real nice, I'll write more. Other wise, this was sort of a pain in my ass to write. But still fun. Cause once the drugs run out, you run out of ideas. If you have a character you wanna see, request it! **

**I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!!! **

**Lightswitch…hehehe… **

**HieixKurama / KuramaxHiei fans – WATCH THAT EPISODE!!! What drugs are you guys on? Cause it must be strong…I should try it sometime… **


End file.
